Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a projector laser light source, and more particularly, to a projector laser light source with six primary light sources.
Description of Related Art
In order to meet the evolving requirements of screen imaging, technologies of the display apparatus continue to progress. The display apparatus with six primary light sources can provide images with a wider color gamut, such that the images become more real, more solid, and more layered. In addition, different images can be shown respectively for the left eye and the right eye by two sets of three primary light sources of the display apparatus. Then, after unwanted light is filtered respectively for the left eye and the right eye by the pair of the 3D glasses, the three-dimensional images are displayed.
Because the spectrum of the six primary light sources should not overlap each other, the display apparatus with six primary light sources usually uses a laser as its light source. However, there are few suitable light sources for the red laser light source and the green laser light source of the display apparatus of the six primary light sources, thus making the manufacturing of the display apparatus with the six primary light sources difficult.